CONFÍA EN MI
by Abril.mgm
Summary: Mi vida tenia tan solo un significado de ser, una única razón por la cual luchar y seguir. No importaba nadie, no importaba nada, a pesar que eso también me incluía a mi. Apoye mi cabeza y mi espalda a la pared, respiraba agitada mientras que sostenía entre mi brazos, el motivo por el cual huía desde hace cinco años para no ser atrapada... para no ser descubierta.
1. Chapter 1

CONFÍA EN MI

Mi vida tenia tan solo un significado de ser, una única razón por la cual luchar y seguir. No importaba nadie, no importaba nada, a pesar que eso también me incluía a mi. Apoye mi cabeza y mi espalda a la pared, respiraba agitada mientras que sostenía entre mi brazos, el motivo por el cual huía desde hace cinco años para no ser atrapada, para no ser descubierta y para que no me arrebataran lo que por derecho es mio. Tome un poco mas aire, lo pegue contra mi pecho y mirando de un lado a otro avance por el enorme callejón y a tan solo un segundo de voltear la esquina, mi cuerpo choco un poco fuerte contra algo que me hizo retroceder haciendo que agachara la cabeza, cerrar mis ojos y solo pensar: No puede ser, nos encontraron...

CAPITULO 1: EMBOSCADA

HACE TRES AÑOS

Tenía el terrible presentimiento que él sabía algo. Me veía desde el extremo de la mesa mientras mostraba con seguridad su etiqueta, que había aprendido desde pequeño pero ya no sabía si creerlo. Se interrumpió abruptamente para limpiarse la esquina de su boca.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo? – me decía al dejar la servilleta en la mesa y sonreírme

\- No – cortante, algo temerosa, y a la defensiva salió mi voz. Algo que no debió ser

Se sentó firme para poder verme con mayor claridad. Su mirada podía traspasar mis ojos y ver que hace dos días descubrí ese documento que me decía todas las cosas que él por cobardía no me daba una respuesta clara. Decidí seguir comiendo para poder ignorarlo y no entrar en ningún tema específico.

\- Cariño, ¿Esto es porque cancele a última hora nuestro viaje a Venecia?

Suspire con alivio interno al saber que no me había descubierto. Segui comiendo.

\- Marie…

Claro así me llamaba, por mi nombre real, cuando estábamos a solas, pero para los demás tenía otro nombre, el falso que insistió ponerme hasta que accedí. Estúpida.

\- Por favor sé una señora comprensible. Podremos hacer el viaje a fin de mes.

\- No. gracias.

Porque no estaremos aquí a fin de mes.

\- Cariño para poder tener las cosas que nos rodea – dijo señalando los lujos que me habían rodeado por tres años, haciéndome sentir una mujer con poder y eso estaba bien pero no acosta de no saber de dónde venía – tengo que trabajar mucho, lo sabes pero mi familia es primero.

Patrañas. Solo me daba ganas de lanzarle cualquier cosa por la cabeza. Control, Isabella.

\- ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

No respondí. Iba volver a hablar pero uno de sus asistentes llego para interrumpirlo.

\- Señor, los asistentes ya llegaron… tiene que ir ahora…

\- Está bien. Quil.

Se paró con mucho apuro. Si, ve a tu reunión de ladrones y estafadores, pensé. Termine con rapidez la entrada y ya no quería más. Arrastre la silla para atrás y note que Richard ya estaba a mi costado tendiéndome la mano. Lo vi directamente a los ojos, al alzar la vista y así me levante. Retiro su mano para poder verme con algo más de paciencia que acostumbraba.

\- ¿No comerás más? ¿No te gusto?

\- No tengo apetito – dije para pasar la saliva

Tomo aire por la boca y lo boto por la nariz para mover su cabeza en forma de negación.

\- Mañana te regale un collar de oro para que te sientas mejor

\- No, lo necesito ya tengo muchos…

Se aproximó un poco y tomo mi mano lo junto con sus labios. Me vio un poco más para susurrar.

\- Descansa, dale un beso a Austin de mi parte

\- Claro – musite para fingir una sonrisa pero no fue suficiente.

Bajo mi mano y se retiró con sus dos guardaespaldas. De parte de Quil me hizo una reverencia y se fue. Ok es ahora, corrí hacia mi cuarto. Saque la mochila que guarde de bajo de la cama. Verifique todo. Luego me arrodille y retire la alfombra entonces palpe con las yemas de mis dedos la tabla sobresaliente. La encontré y le di un golpe, se abrió y retire la tapa que se veía como sócalo. En su contenido estaba mi pasaporte y varios documentos más con una fuerte cantidad de dinero. Ordene todo para no dejar ninguna evidencia entonces me dirigí al cuarto más importante para mí. Si lo iban a atrapar, cosa que en algún instante sucedería entonces no me encontraran a mí. No, no lo iba a permitir.

\- Giselle, dime que ya está listo – le dije al entrar con rapidez y cerrar la puerta para ver que nadie pudiera aproximarse

\- Si señora – me dijo al ponerle su chompa que le regale por su cumpleaños

\- Mamá – musito mi pequeño que apenas tenía cuatro años – no quero despeta

Sus ojos color verdes al igual que Richard combinado con unos cabellos claros que son herencia de su padre, me hacían sentir una nostalgia enorme, Richard podía ser cualquier cosas pero siempre fue un buen padre desde que nació Austin, apenas iniciada nuestra relación, nos casamos y nueve meses después ya lo teníamos. Pasaron cuatro años en medio de la incertidumbre de que se trataba su trabajo y ahora lo sé.

\- Lo sé, pero vamos a dar un paseo, pequeño – lo cargue para tenerlo entre mis brazos

\- ¿Papá? – pregunto soñoliento y casi bostezando, es una ternura definitivamente

\- Vendrá después, amor – le dije para ver a Giselle que tenía puesta su mochila mientras me comía un sollozo para que no se alarme Austin. – Giselle ¿Ya tienes todo?

\- Si señora, el perrito de Austin ya está en el punto de encuentro

\- Bien ¿Tu maleta?

\- Aquí – dijo para enseñarme su espalda

\- Ok, es hora – cargue a mi pequeño y a justar mi reloj. Solo contábamos con media hora para salir de la casa, fuera de eso no podríamos salir. Cubrí a Austin con una manta y me abrazo para quedarse semi-dormido en mi hombro

Me dirigí a una de las paredes donde se haya el closet, abrí la puerta y prendí la luz, Giselle se colgó el bolso de Austin. Entonces empuje la puerta secreta que había diseñado Richard, siempre me pregunte para que lo quería porque no entendía el propósito… pero ahora ya lo sé. Caminamos por un corredor enorme que nos llevaba al cuarto donde se colocaba todos los instrumentos para el jardín. Sin mucho ruido, cerramos la puerta no sin antes ver que alguien estuviera ahí. Giselle se aproximó a un extremo de una mesa de madera mientras yo veía si Austin estaba bien.

\- Señora aquí está el cachorro – musito con dificultad porque el perro de raza gran danés había crecido más rápido de lo que considerábamos. Felizmente es calladito porque si no hubiéramos tenido que dejarlo.

\- Perfecto ahora tenemos que irnos - Ella se colgó de nuevo el maletín de Austin y le puso la correa al perro mientras que yo con una mano sostenía a mi hijo para que no se despertara. Teniendo extremado cuidado nos acercamos a la puerta, rogábamos que no nos viera nadie. Sin embargo alguien entro de pronto haciéndonos correr por lados diferentes ocultándonos entre cajas y stands.

Trate de fijarme de quien se trataba y no es nada más que Paul, uno de los sabuesos de Richard. Perro faldero con ganas de quitarle el puesto a Quil, a como dé lugar. De pronto note que Giselle estaba en serios aprietos porque el cachorro se había soltado de la correa y comenzó andar por ahí. Paul reviso todo el lugar inspeccionando, pero no nos encontró. Mi corazón empezó acelerarse cada vez más, retumbándome los oídos y mezclándose con mi agitado aliento, no me estaban ayudando a mi autocontrol. Camino un poco más para ver inspeccionar el lugar y en el instante que se iba a ir, Rex, sale de su escondite y mueve algunas cosas haciendo que Giselle se vea descubierta.

\- Pero ¿Qué carajos haces tú aquí? – musito para verla y tomarle del brazo con fuerza y levantarla de un tirón

\- Eso a ti no te incumbe – respondió ella mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre pero lo único que consiguió es lastimarse más

Instintivamente abrace más a Austin, que agradecí que tuviera el sueño muy pesado. Pero no podía dejarla así, deje a mi hijo a un lado, con mucho cuidado y de a pocos salí de mi escondite entonces note que Paul la tenía sostenida del cuello.

\- ¿Pensabas escapar? – dijo con mucha seriedad – sabes muy bien que no puedes salir de esta casa, nadie puede… ahora dime – le grito con mucha fuerza - ¿Con quién ibas a escapar?

Giselle estaba tratando de hablar pero no podía quería llegar al instrumento de jardinería para golpearlo pero Paul no la dejaba.

\- Suéltala – grite por atrás gruñéndolo

\- ¿Señora? – me dijo sorprendido pero después frunció el ceño – Así que se quiere ir…

Mis ojos se deslizaron por todo el lugar tenía que ver alguna herramienta para poder detenerlo. Entonces note una pala que estaba muy cerca de mí.

\- ¿Ibas a escapar con la zorra de la señora? – rio un poco – vamos a ver que dice el jefe de esto

De pronto Giselle partearlo y el retrocedió soltándola para caer fuertemente al suelo mientras yo cogía la pala con ambas manos y musite:

\- Tu – grite con fuerza, este volteo con la mano en el estómago tosiendo por el patadón – lo único que sabrá tu jefe de mi es que me fui muy lejos de él, imbécil

Entonces con todas las fuerzas lo golpee en el rostro con la pala, cayendo al suelo inconsciente. Solté la pala para correr hacia Giselle que estaba tratando de respirar.

\- Giselle, Giselle… - le decía al llegar a ella mientras le tomaba los brazos para que me viera

\- Estoy bien mi niña – dijo recuperando la voz

La ayude a pararse y caminamos un poco hasta llegar a la altura de Austin, entonces vi una sombra que se aproximaba. Carajo es demasiado tarde para ocultarnos otra vez. Espero que llegara y tratar de defendernos entonces la persona llego.

\- Siento la tardanza… pero que – Sam deslizo sus ojos hacia Paul que estaba tendido en el suelo y después nos vio a nosotras - ¿Ustedes hicieron esto?

\- Si – dijo Giselle algo molesta – ¿Porque te tardaste tanto? – pregunto mientras se quitaba la mochila y se la tiro

\- ¿Crees que es fácil sacarme encima al jefe? – se defendió en el instante que atrapaba la mochila y se colocaba al lado de ella para ver que estuviera bien

Yo me acerque a Austin y lo cargue nuevamente. Al voltear vi que Sam cargaba a Rex mientras Giselle se acomodaba la mochila de Austin en su hombro.

\- Es mejor que nos vayamos – musite algo más aliviada al saber que Sam estaba de nuestro lado

\- Si, niña y la próxima que tú te tardes quedaras como él

Amenazo Giselle señalando a Paul. Sam puso los ojos en blanco y nuevamente nos pusimos en marcha. Llegamos con mucho cuidado al auto de Sam que se encontraba por la puerta posterior de la casa. Tuvimos que trepar unos enormes arbustos. Primero paso Giselle, luego Austin, posteriormente yo con Rex. Pero al instante que Sam iba a subir se escuchó algunos pasos, nos obligó a escondernos saltando por completo el arbusto. Giselle tenía la llave del auto, corrió hasta él con Rex y le quito el seguro. Una vez que tenía la puerta abierta, regreso con nosotros. Sin embargo, se escuchó de pronto algunos quejidos de parte de Sam. Carajo.

\- Niña ya podemos irnos – musito Giselle para verme con preocupación

Sam es mi asistente, desde que puse un pie en esta casa. Siempre me cuido y me protegió de todo, así como Giselle. Ambos son mayores que ello pero eso no importa ahora, él me necesita y no lo dejare solo.

\- Cárgalo – le dije mientras le entregaba a Austin – llévatelo lejos. Sino salimos en cinco minutos, no dudes en arrancar. Solo huye ¿Entendiste?

\- Pero mi niña – susurro ella con los ojos desesperados

\- Solo hazlo – dije para prácticamente empujarla y ella solo atino en correr

Me iba a parar y saltar los arbustos pero de pronto note que Sam terminaba de trepar los arbustos. Me hice a un lado para que pudiera bajar note que estaba algo golpeado pero nada grave.

\- No pensaron que se iban a ir sin mi ¿No es así?

Sonreí débilmente y corrimos hacia el carro, entramos prácticamente lanzándonos a la parte de atrás, Giselle apretó el acelerador y nos fuimos a toda velocidad. Austin seguía algo dormido en el asiento del copiloto mientras Sam y yo tratábamos de recobrar el aliento. Es la última vez que vería el cielo de noche en Volterra, extrañaría eso y de más pero no podía quedarme aquí, la vida de mi hijo estaba en peligro, mi vida está en peligro, todas las personas que estaban a mí alrededor lo estaban. Me saque la mochila y empecé a buscar lo necesario, ya estábamos por llegar al aeropuerto. Nadie decía nada en el trayecto, seguro solo queríamos contemplar la vista.

…

\- ¿Segura que puedes irse sola mi niña? – me dijo Giselle mientras me veía con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. No pude más, aspire un poco de aire y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas... es muy probable que no la vuelva a ver, que nunca más la vuelva a ver, tampoco a Sam, llore en silencio para no hacerla sufrir más.

\- Si, puedo sola con esto... – susurre con fuerza – por favor – le dije mientras sacaba en efectivo 1500 dólares – toma esto para que puedas irte, embárcate ahora...

\- Niña esto es mucho no podemos recibirlo – menciono Giselle con el apoyo de Sam

\- Es una orden – comunique tajante mientras abría su bolso y metía el dinero – yo tratare de estar en contacto contigo, pero recuerda no hables de mí con nadie... sino – dije para voltear y ver a la razón de mi vida – estaremos en peligro

\- Por supuesto que no diré nada, cuídese mucho – sonrió y de pronto sonó la llamada de abordar, ella tomo su mochila Sam su maleta. Me dio un beso y un medallón para luego irse con Sam, que no fue hasta dedicarme unas palabras de aliento. Le correspondí y luego se fueron.

Yo suspire y a los cinco minutos me llamaron a mí. Me acerque a los asientos para poder cargar a Austin, mientras tomaba mi maleta. Bien, desde hoy mi vida va a cambiar. Recuperare mi verdadera identidad para poder ser alguien libre. Tome a Rex y lo puse en su jaula que previamente estaba en el carro de Sam. Lo iban a llevar en la bodega. Al registrarlo me dirigí hacia la recepción de boletos y entregue mi pase de abordar y la señorita me vio con algo de curiosidad, enarque una ceja y de pronto agacho la vista con rapidez para musitar:

\- Que disfrute su vuelo, señorita

Solo asentí y rápidamente camine por el pasadizo, recordé todas las cosas que dejaba, los años que viví aquí, la coordinación para poder huir de esa vida, vacía y con negocios turbios. Coloque a un semi – despierto Austin y en el asiento mientras que yo terminaba de dar el último suspiro. De pronto me puse a pensar si es buena idea en ir hacia la casa de mis padres, pero supe que ya no había marcha atrás en el instante que el capitán anuncio el vuelo y destino mientras veía mi pasaje. Puse mi cabeza hacia atrás y voltee para ver a Austin. Recordé las cosas que nos habían pasado, la forma en que conocí a Richard, todo y para que me haga esto. No, no me iba a encontrar. Entonces sentí que el huir me permitiría estar a tiempo con mi hijo, pero sentía que esto solo es el inicio de algo muy grande, suspire para colocar mis manos en el mango del asiento. En cuanto el avión sentí que dejaba algo atrás. Sin embargo ahora tenía que sacar provecho de todo lo que aprendí en este tiempo y las palabras últimas que Sam me dijo… y que ahora en mi auto exilio aprendí cuatro cosas.

La primera, corre del pasado para poder salvar un futuro. La segunda, evita involucrarte con alguien, de esto dependerá que no te encuentren, nunca te quedes en un mismo lugar, porque así eres más fácil de rastrear y cuando sientas que ya no puedes dar más… solo recuerda… ellos te buscaran hasta que te tengan lo que quieren… pero que por derecho te pertenece…

Pase saliva ruidosamente y viendo mi pasaporte pensé. Ahora que ya recupere mi vida ya puedo hacerme llamar nuevamente Isabella Marie Swan.

* * *

 _Hola lectores y autores de todo el mundo. Principios de mes y les traigo una historia nueva, aquí vemos una Bella volviéndose fuerte. Dejando todo lo conocido por algo que la obliga huir y abandonar todo. Ahora tiene que cuidar su única razón para seguir con vida. ¿Que pasara con esta historia? ¿Que fue lo que encontró para que la afecto tanto? Quizás tengan una idea así que espero sus comentarios!_

 _Quiero agradecerles a todas los lectores, autores y silenciosos que apoyan a los fics que creo. A mi grupo de facebook WORLD OF MAYITO y las chicas de ELITE FANFICTION que me apoyan con las publicaciones a Maya Masen, Marie Pattinson, Montse Díaz, Melina Aragon y a mi querida amiga Angeles Bzc que me apoya siempre. Gracias por estar en esta nueva aventura de fic jejje_

 _Bueno lectores les invito a leer los siguientes capitulos para que se enteren de mas cosas y descubramos la trama de esta nueva historia. Tambien les invito a leer COMPLETAMENTE MÍA. Ambas historias las actualizare los domingos por la noche. Espero sus comentarios y les haya gustado. Adios, Bye bye, Au revoir._


	2. PRIMER CAPITULO

**CAPITULO 2: PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

 **ACTUALIDAD**

\- Edward, Edward – escuche a lo lejos una voz muy familiar para mi

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? – le dije tratando de reaccionar, estaba desorientado. Escucha ruidos de balas a lo lejos, los sonidos de las patrullas, toda una verdadera molestia

\- ¿Amigo, estas bien? – pregunto Matthew mientras revisaba algo - ¿Edward responde, estas bien?

\- Si… - arrastre las palabras, quería levantarme, pero no podía mi cuerpo simplemente no quería levantarse – eso creo…

\- De acuerdo, tranquilo, ya viene la ambulancia

\- Espera, no, no, no – trataba de decir, pero solo titubeaba que rayos, ¿Por qué me dolía todo? Mi mano alcanzo mi pierna y sentí humedad ¿Qué es esto? Con la vista borrosa, noté algo rojo, carajo me hirieron, pero no vine solo - ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Alec?

\- Después hablamos de eso… no hables, no te agites

Yo trataba de hacer memoria, pero no recordaba donde había dejado a Alec, sentía que mi espalda estaba contra algo duro y frio. Sin duda una sensación horrible, cerré mis ojos para poder contraerlos y tener una visión más nítida, pero es imposible, al abrirlos seguían con pequeñas nubosidades. De pronto escucho que me decían algo, pero yo no preste atención hasta que alguien me sacudió el hombro y menciono mi nombre.

\- Edward hijo – pestañee varias veces, voltee hacia mi izquierda para alzar la vista

\- Señora Johnson – susurre para botar un suspiro bajo

\- De nuevo distraído ¿No?

\- Lo siento – musite mientras abandonaba la postura encorvaba que tenía. Cada vez que un recuerdo de aquel día me asaltaba sin previo aviso, me abstraía por completo y me olvidaba en donde estaba. Sacudí mi cabeza para despejar aquel molesto recordatorio para concentrarme de nuevo – solo estoy distraído…

\- Lo sé muchacho y deberías descansar – comento la señora Johnson mientras se iba a sentar con un pesar a su escritorio – además no es bueno que trabajes tan rápido después de que…

\- Estoy bien, solo necesito hablar con el teniente Montgomery

Ella suspiro, la señora de 59 años que estaba en su mismo puesto y que me ha visto pasar más de quince veces por la oficina del jefe, y solo este mes. Negó con su cabeza en desaprobación.

\- Acaba de llegar hijo

Con rapidez tome mi chaqueta para dirigirme a la oficina del jefe, no importaba si estuviera ocupado, él tenía que escucharme.

\- Pero esta con prisa – comentaba mientras pasé por su escritorio, apreté el paso y esquivaba a los chicos que estaban caminando por el pasadizo. Note que su oficina estaba iluminada entonces me adelante un poco, al llegar a la puerta estire mi mano al picaporte y cuando la iba abrir, esta se abrió desde su interior, topándome cara a cara con Mongomeri.

\- Señor – musite para pararme recto – necesito hablar con usted

\- Muchacho, ¿Que no deberías estar en la cama de un hospital o en tu departamento recuperándote? – comento al salir de su oficina, con algunos papeles para acercarse a mi amigo que no me di cuenta de que estaba ahí

\- Matthew archiva este caso, por favor

Matthew lo recepciono rápido y luego ladeo su cabeza para verme.

\- ¿Edward?

\- Señor, en serio necesito hablar con usted – musite de nuevo sino le insista ahora después iba hacer difícil

\- Y yo necesito que estés de descanso, la verdad no sé porque estás aquí – de pronto vio a Matthew - ¿Qué hace el aquí?

Mi amigo se encogió de hombros para verme confundido. Lo ignore. Mongomeri se iba a dar vuelta para darme cara, pero un agente traía a un hombre con las manos en la espalda, algo golpeado y gritando:

\- No es necesario que me golpeen

\- Agente Brand ¿Pasa aquí? – demando el jefe poniendo sus manos en la cintura

\- Este es el informante de McCain, el narcotraficante. Él estuvo en la balacera, pero huyó – dijo para sacudirlo – lo llevamos al cuarto de interrogatorio para sacarle alguna información

\- Están equivocados, yo no diré nada – dijo con verdadero enojo

Al escuchar su nombre, todo mi cuerpo reacciono de forma violenta. Pestañeé varias veces, en el instante que lo reconocí. Él estaba agachado cubriéndose con unas cajas que estaban tiradas. Entonces mi reacción fue más rápida que los demás. Bote mi chaqueta, tome al sujeto del pecho, haciéndole escapar de las manos de Brand. Coloque su mano derecha y le hice una llave de tal manera que mi brazo se entrelazara con la de él y llevarlo a la espalda. Para luego empujarlo contra el primer escritorio que vi. Su pecho sonó muy fuerte por el golpe más unos gritos que se le escapó al estamparlo y con todo mi peso cayéndole por un lado gruñí.

\- ¿Dónde está McCain, basura? ¡Dímelo!

\- No lo sé, no lo sé – dijo mientras gritaba y se quejaba

\- Claro que lo sabes, imbécil y me lo vas a decir ahora mismo – musite para presionar más su brazo por atrás.

\- Agente Cullen – llamo Mongomeri – este no es el lugar

Note que estaba llamando mucho la atención. Todos los agentes que estaban en piso no soltaban sus ojos de nosotros, más de mí. Bufé y tomé al muchacho.

\- Bien – en un solo movimiento hice que estuviera erguido – vamos a otro lugar para hablar con más calma

Lo hice caminar sujetándolo con más presión de lo necesario. Me abría paso de los mirones que se quedaban parados en vez de seguir con su trabajo. Entonces escuche que el muchacho comenzó a decir.

\- No hablare nada hasta ver a mi abogado

\- Él está aquí

Musite en el instante que lo estampe contra la puerta y esta se abrió fácilmente. El muchacho cayó encima de una silla giratoria. Detrás de mí entro Matthew, para cerrar la puerta con rapidez. Lo sabía, Mongomeri lo mando para que cuidare, pero no a mi sino al informante. Se acero a mí y me entrego la chaqueta.

\- Habla de una vez – le increpe al muchacho

\- De verdad, no sé nada – dijo al tomar asiento y note que ya estaba nervioso.

\- Eres un informante… pues bien infórmanos – le grite para verlo con real furia

\- Señor en serio. No sé qué decirle – susurraba para alternar su mirada con Matthew y a mi

\- Para empezar – dijo mi amigo cruzándose de brazos – de que informas a McCain

\- Pues yo… yo

Yo tome aire y lo bote con frustración por la boca. Mi amigo más calmado, corrió el asiento para que pudiera verlo y estar a su nivel. Me limite a estar parado.

\- ¿Entiendes el dilema en que estas metido?

El muchacho no respondió.

\- Si te mantienes en silencio, vas a pagar crímenes que ni si quiera has sido participe. El señor McCain, es un narcotraficante que tiene varios cargos que lo pueden llevar a la cárcel hasta por lo menos 35 años… no creo que quieras compartir algunos años

\- No por favor – contesto rápido

\- Ok, entonces – tomo aire Matthew para musitar – dinos ¿Porque trabajabas con McCain?

\- Pues no trabajo… directamente para él. A mí me mando a buscar a una persona que es de suma importancia…

\- ¿Una persona? – pregunte aproximándome a él - ¿Qué persona?

\- Pues es alguien que lo conoce muy bien al parecer porque le robo billones y que está buscando para que le devuelva su dinero

\- ¿Llegaste a saber de la persona? – insistió mi amigo en un tono más cordial

\- La última vez que la vieron viajo para México… es lo único que pude averiguar…

\- ¿Es lo único que pudiste averiguar? – presione mi puño contra la mesa

\- Señor, es difícil saber de alguien con tan poca información… McCain solo me dio una descripción muy vaga… dice que es rubia, estatura baja, con cuerpo delgado y test blanca. Ojos azules… él la busca con el nombre Briana Thompson

\- ¿Thompson? – preguntamos los dos - ¿Una mujer estafo al gran narcotraficante?

\- Si. – respondió secamente el chico viéndonos con temor – bueno eso me dijo, habían hecho negocio creo... no lo sé

\- Te dijo si es su hermana, tía, esposa ¿Algo? – demando saber Matthew

\- Bueno su esposa no es por el apellido, señores. Solo me dijo que fue una persona que le robo el dinero y que está poniendo recompensa por su cabeza

Así que tenía negociadores externos y no le fue bien. Bueno si la busca, entonces nosotros ya tenemos un punto fijo. Matthew le comentaba algunas cosas más mientras yo me dirigí a la puerta para irme hablar con el jefe. Estaba decidido esta vez el desagraciado de McCain no escapara. Entre a la oficina sin tocar y el jefe deslizo su mirada hacia a mí.

\- Señor ya tenemos información

\- Bueno puedo decirle al agente Brand – dijo para reclinarse noventa grados en su silla

\- ¿Entonces es cierto? – pregunte incrédulo y ofuscado

\- Es cierto ¿Qué?

\- Me enteré de que quiere cambiar a los encargados del caso McCain

\- Quiero no, ya lo hice – me dijo al pararse y haciéndome notar su metro ochenta llenos de actitud

\- Es el sujeto más buscado por el FBI por últimos diez años…

\- Y usted lo busca desde hace cinco… ¿Piensa decirme todo su expediente Cullen?

\- Señor estuve a punto de atraparlo en la última misión… pero…

\- Pero no contaron con la emboscada que les tendió McCain. Lo sé Edward… yo sé lo que has hecho, tus compañeros saben lo que has hecho y el departamento entero sabe lo que has hecho – musito Mongomeri viéndome con paciencia – y se te agradece enormemente por eso, pero justamente por ese esfuerzo se te ha sacado del caso

\- Nadie más que yo sé sus movimientos, sus estrategias

\- Edward, casi te matan a ti y a tu compañero… por si fuera poco, mis dos mejores hombres fueron derrumbados por un – se detuvo para indicar el termino exacto - prácticamente mafioso – dijo con rabia – prueba de ello es que ahora uno se encuentra en el hospital con cuidados intensivos recuperándose sabe hasta cuándo y el otro está parado frente a mi pidiéndome que lo vuelva a poner en un caso que casi le cuesta la vida…

\- Lo sé señor, pero quiero atraparlo yo mismo – le dije sosteniendo con ambas manos mi chaqueta – Sé que… sé que esto es difícil para usted, lo es para mí. Tiene razón que acabo de salir del hospital, pero estoy sanando rápido. La bala no llego a herirme con profundidad, los doctores dijeron que, con un mes de recuperación, estaría como nuevo

\- Carajo Edward – musito plantando sus puños en la mesa – no me dejaras tranquilo hasta que…

\- No, señor – musite para cerrar los ojos y recordar el accidente de hace una semana apenas donde Alec y yo estuvimos a punto de capturar a McCain, pero al final por una emboscada, no lo logramos. Ese descuido hico que Alec terminara en el hospital con cuidados intensivos y yo con dos balas que felizmente no lograron dañarme - Alec no se merece estar en esa cama, necesito encargarme de este caso. No exponga a más hombres cuando sé que puedo hacerlo

Mongomeri agacho la cabeza para luego pasar sus manos por su cabellera negra y suspirar abruptamente.

\- Debo estar realmente hostigado con el tema. Está bien, tendrás de nuevo el caso… espera no formes tu sonrisa de victoria – dijo para frenar mis emociones – tú te iras de vacaciones de todas formas, si te han dicho un mes entonces dirigirás la misión, pero no presencial hasta que te recuperes, quiero ver un sello y firma del doctor que diga que puedes volver a la acción ¿Entendiste?

\- Si, jefe – me pare derecho para verlo

\- Ok, ahora fuera de mi oficina – señalo la puerta – selecciona a tu compañero y luego me pasan un reporte.

Me dirigí a la puerta y antes de irme, Mongomeri me detuvo.

\- Es mejor que lo atrapes de una vez Edward porque no te daré una segunda oportunidad

Asentí y en silencio salí lo más rápido posible antes que el jefe cambiara de opinión. Apoye mi cabeza en la puerta con pesar y de pronto note que Matthew pasaba delante de mí. Me apresure en dar algunos pasos hacia él.

\- Matthew – le dije haciéndolo voltear de golpe

\- Ed, aquí tienes – decía para darme una hoja – anotaciones rápidas sobre el testimonio del chico

\- Tenemos el caso McCain – le dije para colocar mi mano encima de su hombro derecho

\- A que bien… espera ¿Tenemos? – dijo sorprendido y a la vez algo nervioso

\- Si – musite para sonreírle

\- No Edward, de ninguna manera – dijo para mover la cabeza y deshacer mi agarre para avanzar hasta nuestra oficina

\- Vamos Matthew va hacer divertido

\- ¿Divertido? – musito – tienes un significado muy extraño a divertido porque piensas que recibir una bala es lo más alucinante que le puede pasar a un agente.

\- Matthew sé que esto es algo sorpresivo y hasta algo por el cual sientas respeto

\- ¿Respeto? Edward – dijo para sonreír quedadamente – No se trata de respeto, yo estuve ahí entiendes – camino hacia su escritorio para apoyarse – yo te vi desangrándote y te cargué hasta la ambulancia mientras Alec… tú sabes. No me gusta la idea de verte nuevamente siendo el hombre temerario… además ¿Sabes lo que me dirá Esme?

Reí un poco ante su comentario. Dejé la chaqueta a un lado y me senté en el sillón para tirarme al abandono.

\- Entiendo tu postura Matthew, pero no puedo hacer esto solo, eres la única persona con quien puedo trabajar en este caso, ayúdame hacer justicia por Alec, por todas las personas que lastima el infeliz de McCain

\- ¿Así convenciste al jefe no? – comento cruzándose de brazos

\- Si – dije con seguridad - ¿Funciono?

\- Bueno - estaba preocupado podía percibirlo

\- ¿Qué te preocupa?

\- ¿Y lo preguntas suelto de huesos? - dijo viéndome como sino entendiera – muy aparte por lo que te acabo de explicar, creo que esto lo estas tomando personal Edward

\- ¿Personal? No, Matthew. Solo que estoy harto de que se escape – musite para apoyar mis codos encima de mis rodillas

\- A eso me refiero, si has vuelto esto como algo tuyo saldrás perdiendo y no quiero estar ahí si eso pasa

\- Matthew no lo puedo hacer solo, ayúdame... Alec está en el hospital, tu sabes que es injusto que este ahí, lo conocemos desde que entramos aquí

\- Lo sé Edward – dijo para verme con paciencia – solo no quiero que otro amigo más se vea lastimado

\- Entonces, únete al equipo – puse toda mi persuasión, escuché un carajo por lo bajo

\- Ok – dijo para sonríeme moviendo su cabeza - ¿Dime que tenemos que hacer?

\- Me voy de viaje por un mes a Forks, legalmente no puedo participar de forma directa hasta pasado el tiempo que me indico el doctor

\- Entonces ¿Qué quieres que haga? – pregunto al dirigirse a su laptop

\- Investiga el último ataque, cámaras, transeúntes todos los que pudieron y no estar involucrados… después de ello, ambos nos reuniremos para poder estar al tanto – musite para sacar mi celular y comprar los boletos de avión

\- ¿Luego vendrás para Nueva York? – musito para verme por encima de su computadora

\- Claro – musite para dirigirme a la puerta - ¿Sabes? Puedes comenzar con la negociadora Briana Thompson, si la capturamos primero puedo que lleguemos más rápido a McCain

\- Hecho – dijo para teclear con velocidad – salúdame a Esme de mi parte

\- Lo hare

Salí de la oficina y es notorio que las miradas de mis colegas me persiguieran hasta que sus vistas y comentarios en silencio se perdieran una vez que empujara la puerta para caminar al estacionamiento. Todo esto es molesto, McCain se escapa, Alec sumamente grave, yo herido de bala, pero apenas fue un roce. Tantos años planeando el instante de capturar y se me viene a escapar en el último segundo. Carajo, grite cuando golpeaba el timón de mi auto y este sonó fuerte. Respire con todas las ganas que podía mientras recordaba la promesa que le hice a Alec antes que yo cayera.

\- Alec te pondrás bien

\- Amigo de esta no salgo, creo que me retiro – decía mientras yo me colocaba a su lado para cubrir con mi mano la herida que le había caído

\- No es una opción - le dije para verlo y animarlo a seguir

\- Ed, tienes que acabar con el desagraciado – dijo al toser un poco y estremecerse

\- Lo hará amigo, te lo prometo

Después de eso, Alec se quedó inconsciente y no volví hablar con él... yo continúe peleando, pero me cay dos balas a mí y Matthew me encontró. Es mejor que me deshaga de esos pensamientos. Sacudí mi cabeza, coloque quinta y arranque el auto, quizás Mongomeri tenga razón, el salir de Nueva York me hará despejarme.

…

POV BELLA

Tome los documentos del escritorio, los apile y los deje a un costado. Veía la hora a cada minuto, estaba impaciente porque sabía que tenía que guardar todo esto antes que llegue la visita infaltable. Me aproxime al reloj de pared que tenía a un lado de mi cama, solo dos personas sabíamos que mi reloj, aparte de cumplir su función principal, también servía como cajón oculto. Donde me permitía guardar todos los documentos importantes, los pasaportes, dinero, tarjetas, identificaciones y sobre todo el documento importante que traje conmigo esa noche. Cerré el reloj y suspirando trate de deshacerme de los recuerdos que me asaltaban cada noche.

\- ¿Bellita estas aquí?

Rayos llego antes de lo esperado. Me alise el vestido y me acomode rápido el cabello para dar vuelta y ver que estaba parada en el filo mi mejor amiga.

\- Así que es cierto, el jefe te dejo salir temprano – musito con una sonriente y tintineante voz

\- El doctor fue amable en darme permiso, Alice – le comunique mientras tomaba el bolso y lo colgaba en mi hombro

\- ¿Está bien? - me pregunto de pronto. Con cuidado deslice los ojos hacia ella.

\- Si... - dije arrastrando algo las palabras. En serio no quería entrar en detalles sobre el tema

\- Te estas tocando ese relicario de nuevo Bella – musito para cruzarse de brazos y verme entornando los ojos. – Ya suéltalo, ¿Qué pasa?

\- En unos meses, tendremos que mudarnos

\- ¿De nuevo con eso? - decía para hacerme entender que estaba molesta con el tono de voz que no manejaba bien – Bella ya pasaron más de tres y medio que él no te encuentra.

\- Alice, en todos los lugares que he estado mi estadía como plazo límite es de un año, eso se vence en cinco meses.

\- ¿Quieres decir que te mudaras cada año de nuevo? - pregunto con fastidio

\- Sé que te preocupas por nosotros, pero es mejor así – le dije para acercarme al retrato que tenía en mi mesa de noche y tomar en mis manos la foto que llevo conmigo para todos lados incluso en mi relicario que está colgado en mi cuello

\- No es vida Bella y lo sabes – musito ella algo enojada

\- Alice, la verdad no quiero pelear – comente para dejar la foto en su lugar y pasar por su costado – es un tema que ya hemos hablado infinidades de veces

\- Siempre tienes que ser tan terca – comento para bajar conmigo las escaleras de mi casa, herencia en vida que me dejo mis padres – ¿tanto daño te hizo ese hombre?

Sus palabras denotaban que no tenía ninguna sola idea del tormento que viví. Todos esos años creyendo que ese hombre me amaba, pero no fue así. Tome el abrigo del colgador cerca a la puerta.

\- Alice, en serio amiga – musite para abrir la puerta, tenía que tener paciencia. Es la única persona que sabe realmente toda mi historia – Richard puede llegar a ser un hombre peligroso, por eso hui de él, si me quedaba iba a terminar encerrada sabe en prisión alejada de todo... si me llegara a encontrar

\- ¿Estas seguras que te busca? - hablo en el instante que cruza la puerta y yo cerraba la puerta tras mío

\- La verdad no lo sé, siempre amo a nuestro hijo, pero no sé si lo busque... siendo así no me arriesgare. Me mudare las veces que fuesen necesarias – musite para caminar por la vereda acompañada de ella

\- Es una tontería, pero ya no quiero hablar del tema – por fin, gracias Alice – se viene el cumpleaños muy importante

\- No voy a ir – le sonreí amablemente – tengo responsabilidades

\- Se trata del cumpleaños de mi novio, tu cuñado y ¿No vas a ir? - dijo ella mientras para un taxi

\- Sabes que no soy de salir, tengo una vida algo reservada – decía en el instante que el taxi paraba y nos subíamos en el

Le indique la misma dirección de siempre. Alice no dejaba de hablar, sobre la reunión de su novio. Adoro a mi amiga, pero... la verdad no prestaba atención. Mi mente estaba muy lejos de esa conversación. A veces solo podía pensar que hubiera pasado si esa noche no hubiéramos podido escapar... dudaba mucho que Richard me dejara viva, pero tampoco podía dejar a mi hijo sin madre. Alice tenía razón, no podía cada año estar huyendo. Hace poco nos instalamos en Forks, cuando a último minuto decidí cambiarlo para quedarme en Washington D.C para iniciar un nuevo comienzo y vaya que me costó mucho trabajo. Después me fui a Seattle para hacer de nuevo la misma rutina, pero extrañaba a mi familia así que cumplí el año y vine a Forks. No iba a resistir más alejados de ellos. Sin embargo, con la angustia permanente de que ellos puedan encontrarnos. Suspiré disimuladamente y fingí poner atención hasta que el carro se detuvo. Bajamos con suma tranquilidad hasta esperar que salieran todos. Los pequeños comenzaban a pasar la puerta y se dirigían a sus madres. Con la luz en mis ojos esperaba con ganas a mi pequeño, pero entonces salió su profesora. Ok, esto no pintaba bien. Me acomode la cartera en el hombro, me acerque con pasos firmes mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro mientras Alice me acompañaba, pero dos pasos atrás. Rogaba con no tener que escuchar el discurso memorizado por la profesora. Ella me sonrió con gentileza, una fachada de costumbre y al llegar frente a ella me saludo:

\- Señorita Swan – su tono de alivio me hizo fruncir levemente

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – esta vez, quise decir, pero para que sacar a flote mi sarcasmo, pensé

\- Se trata de su hijo – se hizo a un lado para enseñarme el camino – hoy tuvieron que presentar un reporte del día del padre delante del salón

Carajo, el ensayo por el día del padre. Recuerdo que lo hiso con su abuelo, pero seguro no fue lo que él quería.

\- Se quedó pasmado, no pudo decir nada… luego salió corriendo al baño

\- No han podido lograr sacarlo de ahí – afirme con un poco de pesar

\- La verdad no… señorita Swan quizás debería cambiar un poco el método de enseñanza que…

\- Recibe la mejor enseñanza, por algo lo matricule aquí – musite para verla con enojo

\- Pero hay algunas cosas que viene de casa entonces… - y ahí va el discurso bien estructurado de la profesora que en sinónimo es que no sé criar a mi hijo. Alice iba a intervenir, me adelante al detenernos al frente de la puerta- mi hijo recibe una buena educación en casa, no le falta nada y tiene lo que necesita, amor, cariño y comprensión, así que estad diciéndome que no sé cuidar bien de mi hijo

Empuje la puerta del baño y entre. Al instante note que la puerta del fondo estaba cerrada. Suspire y con paso lento llegue a la puerta para tocar con el código secreto que me obligo a aprender por un programa de televisión que vio. Al terminar se abrió la puerta y salió con la cabeza gacha.

\- Hola – le sonreí con ternura poniéndome encuclillas

\- Mamá – dijo con una voz tristona – ¿te llamo la directora?

\- No – dije para levantarle el rostro - ¿Qué paso?

\- Me quede en blanco – susurro a penas – ellos se rieron de mi

Me abrazo de pronto y suspiro fuertemente. Lo envolví como si me fuera la vida y susurré:

\- Tranquilo, todo estará bien – sentí que se retiró un poco para verme - ¿Te quedaste estático por el público o por el tema del padre?

\- Un poco de ambos, mami – musito con sinceridad

\- Pensé que la tarea lo habías hecho con tu abuelito y que te gusto hacerlo – le dije acomodando esos cabellos cobrizos.

\- Quiero al abuelito, pero… extraño a papá – menciono con su vocecita apenada. Como madre traté de llenar ese vacío, pero mi hijo necesitaba un padre, le di un beso en su frente – vamos por unos helados

\- Está bien – me sonrió a medias y le tendí la mano para que la sujetara.

Salimos del baño y note que Alice estaba algo enfada con la profesora de mi hijo por la expresión que llevaba. Ellas estaban en la puerta donde pasamos hace unos minutos.

\- La tía Alice, lo volvió hacer ¿no?

\- Eso creo – le susurre de la misma forma que él mientras los dos veíamos como nos defendía

\- Hay una puerta al final del pasillo… - sugirió. Trate de comerme una risita

\- Seguiría la idea, pero no queremos hacer sentir mal a la tía Alice – comente para animarlo a avanzar hasta ellas y persuadirla a que nos fuéramos. Después de cinco minutos, y persuadirla a que viniera con nosotros, ella accedió y logramos irnos.

…

\- ¿Quieres más pastel? – me decía Rene mientras me veía con algo de ternura

\- No, Rene estoy bien – musite al mostrarle mi estómago para que viera que no podía más

\- De acuerdo hija y ¿y tú Alice? – decía mientras llevaba la bandeja hacia su lado

\- Con mucho gusto señora – hablo Alice colocándole el plato frente de ella. Rene le sirvió con agrado y yo me paraba para lavar los platos

\- ¿Todo bien Bellas? – musito mi madre para darme el alcance con unos platos sucios

\- Si – arrastre las palabras para verla con algo de tristeza

\- Pues eso no es cierto – menciono Alice para llamar la atención de mi ahora preocupada madre

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Es sobre Richard? – pregunto alarmada. Suspire, es cierto que ella no sabe nada sobre Richard y sus mafias, solo lo necesario ya que mientras menos sepa es mejor.

\- No, mamá – le dije para continuar lavando – Solo que Austin. Bueno él, se quedó mudo a la hora de exponer su discurso del día del padre… no sé porque no hay nada que pueda hacer para supere eso – musite al refregar con fuerza el plato.

\- Pequeña – hablo con esa voz melosa y tranquilizadora – Austin solo es tímido, nada más… tú también lo eras.

\- Si, pero quiero que crezca diferente – musite para voltear y verlo un poco mientras conversaba con Charlie

\- Dale tiempo…

\- Quiero que se convierta en un niño alegre mamá y no uno triste… a veces ciento que no hago un buen trabajo y que realmente le falta un padre – dije apoyando mis manos en el filo de la alacena.

\- Haces un increíble trabajo, hija – decía para darme un abrazo – que nadie te diga lo contrario – comento para ayudarme a secar los platos. – y bueno con respecto al padre… eres joven y bellísima, estoy segura de que cualquier hombre estaría dispuesto a tener una relación contigo – menciono ella picara

\- No, Rene – le dije sonriente un poco al mover la cabeza – no quiero saber nada de amor, además que por cual, de eso, ando con este problema

\- Llegará el chico indicado – hablo Rene con certeza. Reí ante la ocurrencia de mi madre

\- Hablando de eso – se apresuró en decir Alice – vamos a la bienvenida del hermano de mi novio

\- Ya dije no – comente guardando los platos – ¿Recuerdas que tengo un hijo?

\- Y también abuelos – musito Rene contagiándose del buen humor de mi amiga

\- Ustedes olvídenlo, no estoy para fiestas – además alguien podía verme y quizás pueda llegar a oídos de Richard, omití en decir – tengo trabajo mañana

\- Entras a las once Bella… anímate

\- ¿Que ocurre aquí? – menciono mi padre que me traía un plato más pero mi madre se encargó de recibir

\- Bella va a ir al evento de Alice

\- ¿Alice tiene un evento? – pregunto mi padre sin entender

\- No – mencione rápido antes que alguien habla demás – le harán una bienvenida al hermano del novio de Alice y está queriendo que vaya.

\- ¿El novio de Alice? – volvió a decir Charlie – es que acaso no puede decir Jasper?

\- No pensé que lo recordaras Charlie – hablo Alice tomando un poco de té

\- Tengo buena memoria no por algo

\- Eres el jefe de policías – hablamos las tres al mismo tiempo

\- Así es, apréndanselo – sonrió el sintiéndose orgulloso – ¿Pero Carlisle no es el jefe de Bella?

\- Si y padre de Jasper – mencione para colgar el secador – el doctor Cullen también me invito para que vaya porque me consideran parte de la familia – hable cruzándome de brazos y apoyándome en la alacena – pero no iré, no es bueno que una trabajadora esté presente en una reunión familiar.

\- Es un consultorio privado – musito Alice – que tiene ese edificio sus pacientes son exclusivos y cada vez que va al hospital siempre te lleva porque aparte que eres uno de sus tres empleados, eres de confianza

\- Aun así, no iré – mencione fuerte – Austin me necesita a su lado

\- Hoy fue un día muy duro para él

De pronto lo escuche riéndose fuertemente, fruncí el ceño y mire a Charlie

\- Es que está viendo bugs Benny en la televisión

Enarque una ceja entonces escuche unos pasos rápido que se hacían más fuertes al estar cerca de la cocina

\- Mamá – gritaba mi hijo para verme con sus ojos tiernos – el conejo es muy hábil porque el pato Lucas nunca le gana

\- Así es – musite para tomarlo por su pecho y cargarlo – tan hábil como tu

\- Austin -hablo Alice mientras se acercaba a nosotros

\- ¿Tía Alice? – menciono él sonriente –

\- ¿Estas interesado en hacer un pequeño negocio conmigo?

\- Depende – musito Austin – ¿De que se trata?

Si. Austin es muy vivaz para su edad. Muy despierto, muchos profesores me habían dicho que tenía la madurez de un niño de siete años a más mientras mi madre decía que tenía la terquedad de un abuelo algo parecido a mi carácter

\- Tu mamá y yo queremos ir a una fiesta - musito con cuidado Alice mientras lo baja lentamente porque resultaba que no solo estaba algo grande, sino que también pesaba un poco. – quiero saber si tú le daría permiso para salir

\- Depende de mamá tía Alice – hablo él feliz mientras la veía sonriente

\- Pero si por ti fuera... – decía enarcando una ceja

\- Un helado y veinte dólares – menciono Austin dando su primera oferta, genial tenían para rato

\- Un helado y quince dólares – rebatió Alice viéndolo

\- El helado del sabor que yo quiera y dieciocho dólares. Tómalo o déjalo

Mi hijo me hacía reír. Creo que no debería dejarlo ver televisión más seguido, o como dicen los demás profesores "Es más despierto que los demás"

\- Hummm eres todo un niño audaz – decía Alice sacando algunos billetes de su bolsillo

\- Pues se trata de que mamá se vaya contigo – musito mi pequeño cruzándose de brazos

\- A ver qué te parece esto… El helado que quieras, una tarde en los juegos y diez dólares

\- Hecho – dijo mientras Austin extendía su mano para que Alice le pagara el negocio

\- Yo lo hubiera hecho solo por los quince dólares – musito ella mientras lo veía divertida

\- Yo solo por el helado – musito él encogiéndose de hombros mientras nos reíamos fuerte por la tomada de pelo que Austin le hizo Alice.

.

.

.

\- ¿No piensas divertirte? – me decía Alice mientras me codeaba

Yo la mire desinteresadamente y tome un poco de mi champan. Pase con rapidez el licor para musitar:

\- Alice, ya vine, ya cumplí ahora me voy de aquí– comente para dejar la copa a un lado

\- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo ofendida – ¿Una rima? Bella eres joven, divertida, bueno no mucho, pero si guapísima porque no vas a conquistar a alguien no te he arreglado para nada – comento señalando el vestido entallado que me obligo a ponerme y que estaba algo descarado a mi opinión – y si a eso le sumas los quince dólares que Austin me robo

\- Tú te dejaste robar – recalque para luego suspirar con incomodidad – este ambiente no es mi estilo, Alice. Lo sabes.

\- Pues aprenderás en la marcha – sonrió para tratar de animarme, pero la verdad no tenía humor para fiestas. Desde que llegue a Forks no me había dispuesto a salir a ningún solo lado. Alice tenía razón, no soy divertida, ya no. Esa etapa de juventud paso en cuanto descubrí que mi esposo me ocultaba las cosas. La tonta Bella se fue para siempre ahora solo queda alguien que para pendiente en que no la reconozcan. Hice una visualización completa a la sala. Estaba llena de personas la mayoría con un acompañante.

\- Sigo sin convencerme

\- ¿Sin convencerte de? – me copio mis palabras una persona que estaba detrás de nosotras y que conocía perfectamente bien, las dos volteamos

\- ¡Jasper! – dio un pequeño grito la aludida mientras lo abrazaba

\- Alice, amor. Te extrañe – comento Jasper Cullen prometido de mi mejor amiga. Enarque una ceja ante sus palabras porque se habían visto anoche.

\- No pongas esa cara Bella – llamo mi atención Jasper adivinando mi pensamiento

Alice lo soltó para ver a que se refería su prometido, al verme musito moviendo la cabeza.

\- Aguafiestas Bella – comento mi amiga suspirando – ¿Jasper no tienes amigos que puedas presentarles?

\- Eso no sonó bien, además suena desesperada – respondí ante su petición

\- ¿Jasper?

Y como siempre, le dio igual mi comentario.

\- La verdad hay buenos muchachos en la bienvenida de mi hermano – hablo para ver por todos lados mientras yo rogaba que no encontrara a ninguno de ellos – los iré a buscar ¿Me esperas Bella?

\- Por supuesto – se anticipó en decirle mi amiga mientras tomaba el brazo de su prometido.

Listo, es ahora o nunca tenía que irme de aquí pronto. Si Alice volvía me obligaría a quedarme con ella y sus amigos improvisados. Me di vuelta para caminar apresuradamente. La casa donde se daba el evento, la casa que había visitado por más de una vez, siempre me parecía un laberinto. Di vuelta a una esquina pensando que así daba a la puerta principal pero lo único que hice fue chocar un invitado. Genial. ¿Ahora qué?

\- ¿Pero que rayos? – dijo un chico alto de test clara y de buen porte

De pronto cuando me vio coloco sus ojos en mí, cambiando sus miradas por completo.

\- Lo siento señor – comente de inmediato

\- Preciosa – ronroneo al verme de pies a cabeza – no tienes que disculparte, mi nombre es John McCarthy y es tu noche de suerte porque quiero bailar contigo

\- ¿Perdón? – le dije sin saber si molestarme o reírme ante su osadía

\- Eres un poco sorda pero que importa ven

Se aproximó a mí y en el instante que me iba a tomar por el brazo, retrocedí rápidamente. Detesto que me toquen.

\- No quiero mal interprete, pero no quiero bailar

\- ¿Me estas despreciando? – me dijo confundido y algo ofendido

\- Pues no se trata de eso…

\- Entonces ven vamos a bailar – comento para nuevamente insistir. Que molesto

\- Señor no deseo bailar – hable con mayor determinación

\- Te haces de rogar, me gusta eso en una mujer – volvió a decir el atrevido pomposo

\- Pues estoy buscando a la persona con quien vine, con permiso.

\- ¿No creo que le importes mucho no? Total, te ha dejado sola y una mujer como tú no se puede dejar sola

Lo veía con mayor molestia de lo normal haciendo que la riña se notara más, pero esto no duraría mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Cariño? – musito alguien a nuestras espaldas. Voltee de inmediato para ver de quien se trataba. Unos ojos verdes se posaron en mí con una sonrisa amigable, teniendo una copa en la mano. Alto al igual que el chico que no dejaba que me vaya, pero con un tipo piel más pálida y unos cabellos cobrizos algo despeinados – Te estaba buscando, ¿Dónde te habías metido?

* * *

 _Hola lectoras y autoras. Les traigo un nuevo fic. Con este capitulo les confirmo que hoy es el estreno de esta historia. Se actualizara cada domingo Espero que les guste y como siempre espero sus comentarios. Esta historia tendrá varios matices y va hacer algo rudo en ocasiones jejejje._

 _Quiero agradecer a todas ustedes que siguen las historias que publico. Es bueno saber que les gusta a través de sus comentarios en Facebook y en FF. Asi que mis mas sinceras gracias a…_

 _Shirly J Chacon, Melany Bautista, Sarai Del Carmen Pineda Marquez, Karina Sg, Ana Laverde, Andrea Gonzalez Garnica, Mahin Darink, Liduvina Ruiz, Ana DA, Crysty Katy, Issabella D Gonzalez, Chely Chan Rodriguez, Yaz SaGa, Kristin Martin Pepin, Ana Tahuite, Cary Castilla, Angeles Bzc,_ _Mary Isabel Silvan Arias, Alma Yadira, Carolina Restrepo Garcés, Mireya Nallely Enriquez, Melina Aragon, Karina Silva, Kennia Rubi Lozano Serrato, Emmett McCartys Angel, Sonia Sosa Martínez, Monica Patricia Jimenez, Ana Tahuite, Gaby Cortes, Martha Oriz, Kristin Martin Pepin, Valentina Zavala Bucio, Merly Cocom, Vero Peralta Batista, Isabel Martínez, Karen Yahuitl McCarthy, Verónica Yáñez, Michelle Lara, Michelle Laurenti Tambini, Lore Avila, Bethania Díaz Díaz, Adriana Krystal Arreguin Amz, Ingrid Cortez, Maria Ofelia Agüero Avendaño, Crysty Katy, Liliana Alemán, Lara Rodriguez Martin, Ana DA, Brianda Godinez, Chely Chan Rodriguez,Liduvina Ruiz, Pili Mapi, Cary Castilla, Pao Sierra, Carina Garcia, Yanely Rodas, Etna Namuche Salas, Karen Páez Esquinas, Neifer Camacho, Gabby Castro, Lilian Alvarado Recinos, Abigail Gamboa, Edbell Mansen, Claudia Elizabeth Farias Lira, Andrea Gonzalez Garnica, Kari Salinas, Milhy Caste, Carolina Proboste Villagran, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Alejandra Fèileacàn Hernandez, Carmen Merlo, Jane Bells, Claudia Britot, Maria Esther, Fernanda Andrea, Lizbeth Guerrero, Elida Andrade, Montserrat Lugo Morales, Stefanny Victoria Leon, Brigitte Prieto, Narda Johanna López, Crister Peña, Guissell Benavidez, Daniella Dinam, Rosy Canul, Melany Bautista, Paula De la Riva, Aguirre Nydia, Maria Fernanda Rojas, Shirly J Chacon, Esther RS, Ana Lopez, Silvia Cerdas Garro, Francesca Castro, Erika Sanchez Cullen, Andy Cullen, Yaz SaGa, Crysty Katy, Yesica Ibarra, Maldonado Raquel, Carolina Restrepo Garcés, Maya Masen, Alma Yadira, Erika Sanchez Cullen, Mireya Nallely Enriquez, Ana Lopez, Melany Bautista, Lizbeth Guerrero, Maria Esperanza Vivas, Maria Moyano, Pili Mapi, Kari Salinas, Issabella D Gonzalez, Liduvina Ruiz, Paola MaRa, Sara Gamboa, Shamy Twitox, Diana G. Márquez, Claudia Elizabeth Farias Lira, M Leyssy S Renteria, Guissell Benavidez, Crister Peña, Miriam Castro, Karina Silva, Andrea Gonzalez Garnica, Raquel Aguilar, Anayancy Herrera Corrales, Chely Chan Rodriguez, Ana Tahuite, Monica Patricia Jimenez, Teresa Aguirre, Andy Cullen, Dayan Aguirre, Merly Cocom, Reyes Rakelinna, Valentina Zavala Bucio, Isa Moei, Mariel Obeso Bojorquez, Francesca Castro, Cary Castilla, Shirly J Chacon, Mahin Darink, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Vero Peralta Batista, Stefany Mqz, Isabel Soria, Sara Garcia, Esther RS, Ingrid Cortez, Gabby Castro, Angiolina Colinas, Alison Tairi Veliz Castro, Narda Rojas, Karina Sg, Claudia Britot, Elizabeth Manchan Linares, Silvia Cerdas Garro, Diana Glez, Fernanda Rebolledo Martínez, Angeles Martinez Hernandez, Vanina Cantamutto, Etna Namuche Salas, Annarely Lissbet H' O_

 _Como siempre dedico mis capítulos asi que este estreno es para Esmeralda BlackStone, nydiac10 y Elizabeth Gutierrez muchas gracias por su apoyo para este fic!_

 _Y contestando a sus preguntas…_

 _saraipineda44: Si también pensé que la atraparían pero felizmente que no. Esperemos como se va a desarrollando en los siguientes capítulos._

 _cavendano13: Que gusto de nuevo verte aquí! Richard es mafioso y ahora Bella esta fuera de su alcance pero vamos como puede esto afectar a Bella!_

 _anaiza18: Gracias por tus palabras jejejje que bueno que te guste el fic. Desde ahora actualizare cada domingo espero seguir viendo tus comentarios_

 _nydiac10: Que bueno es verte interesada en esta historia! Gracias por tus palabras te invito a que sigas el siguiente capitulo se pone bueno jejejje_

 _Pili: Que gusto saber que también tengo tu apoyo con este fic! Gracias por tus mensajes constantes_

 _Lizdayanna: jejejje holaaaa! Ahora actualizare cada domingo para que pueda seguir a tiempo el fic jejejje_

 _: Holaaaa! Que lindo saludo gracias por tus palabras. La historia tendrá varios matices espero te vaya gustando jejejje_

 _Liduvina: Si es algo de ese estilo pero se va desarrollando cosas interesantes espero te siga gustando gracias por tus palabras!_

 _Cary: Que bueno que esta historia también te guste. Ahora que se actualizara seguido espero seguir contando con tus comentarios_

 _carolaaproboste.v: Si pues pero veremos que trataba su esposo. Al menos están lejos Bella ahora esta en Forks veremos que pasa_

 _Bueno lectoras muchas gracias por seguir mis historias espero les gusten y las invito a leer el siguiente capitulo. Tambien pueden enterarse de mas cosas de este y otros fic en el grupo de WORLD OF MAYITO en Facebook y también les invito a leer una historia mas se titula COMPLETAMENTE MÍA. Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y gracias a todas por el apoyo! Adios, addio, bye bye y Au revoir._


	3. ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE

p style="text-align: center;"Hola lectoras y autoras de todo el mundo. Sé que se preguntan que ha pasado con los capitulos y las actualizaciones de los domingos. Disculpen el retraso y porque no voy a poder actualizar esta semana. El motivo, y es fuerte decirlo, es que hace poco le han detectado algo muy grave a mi madre. Yo solo estoy con ella, estoy que corro con varias cosas que tengo que hacer por pedido de los doctores, desde medicamentos hasta examenes y como entenderan necesita de mi en estos instantes. El lunes 11 de Septiembre, la van a intervenir quirurgicamente y la verdad de las cosas es que estoy completamente preocupada porque las cosas que han hablado conmigo el doctor. Espero puedan entenderme. Una vez pasado esto yo volvere a reanudar el fic./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Llego a la conclusión de contarles esto que es muy personal; puesto que veo que es necesario que lo sepan, me han apoyado mucho desde cada rinconcito que llega este fic y crei justo que lo supieran muchas gracias por todo y su comprensión. Espero puedan esperarme. Muchas gracias al grupo World Of Mayito y sus palabras de aliento son importantes para mi. Nos vemos pasado el 11 y disculpen por no comunicarlo desde antes./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Atte. Abril. mgm/p 


	4. CONOCIENDONOS

CAPITULO 3: CONOCIENDONOS

POV EDWARD

Si algo realmente me sacaba de quicio es cuando alguien no entiende que es un no. Sobre todo un "no gentil" Es notorio como la chica que estaba de espaldas hacia a mi trataba de dejar en claro eso. Suspire y la cólera aumento en cuanto observe de quien se trataba.

\- ¿Entonces qué opinas? – comentaba mi hermana Rosalie hacia mi dirección.

\- ¿Sobre?... – mencione para seguir viendo la mini disputa de ese par

\- No perderé mí tiempo hablando de lo mismo cuando se nota que estás haciendo cualquier otra cosa – menciono para seguir su mirada hacia donde yo estaba concentrado – pero ¿Qué carajos hace él aquí?

\- Señorita esa boca – regaño mi madre que se nos unía en unos segundos acompañada de mi padre. Que me veía serio.

Estaba radiante como una verdadera dama, su mano delicada estaba colgando del brazo de mi padre. Con un vestido no tan ceñido, pero con el color apropiado para una fiesta de cumpleaños. En cambio mi padre, traía ese traje aburrido que siempre usaba.

\- ¿Tú lo invitaste? – escupí entre dientes tratando de controlar mi terrible temperamento

\- Es familia… - menciono Esme colocando su mano en mi hombro

\- Política – comento Rosalie cuando giro su copa hacia su pecho y sonrió burlonamente

\- Buenas noches para ti también Edward – se hacía presenta la voz de mi padre. El cual solo deslice mis ojos a penas. – Esto es una fiesta por el cumpleaños a de tu hermano y de paso tu bienvenida, no hagas una escena

\- No – mencione para sentirme más relajado – claro que no hare ninguna escena, padre.

\- Además, el muchacho no tiene la culpa en ganarte en algunas cosas; como por ejemplo el trabajo que tiene. El ser profesor de música… no lo veo tan… rentable…

\- Carlisle – menciono mi madre para darle un suave apretón, haciendo que él solo hiciera un gesto llevándose el vino tinto a sus labios.

Suspire y coloque mis labios en forma de línea. A veces me preguntaba si mi molestia hacia él, solo fue por la eterna comparación que hacia mi padre. Desvié la mirada, recordando que ninguno de mi familia, a excepción de mi hermana, sabía a qué me dedicaba realmente. Tome una copa, que el mozo había puesto en su bandeja delante de mí para musitar:

\- Con permiso, iré a saludar a la audiencia – me encogí de hombros como si nada pasara y me retire antes que mis padres pudieran alzar la voz.

Con la copa con vino intacta me dispuse arruinarle la noche al imbécil que estaba en mi ridícula bienvenida mientras una vez más me preguntaba ¿Por qué rayos escogí Forks para poder vacacionar?

A pasos firmes y más cerca, note que su conversación se hacía más espesa. De pronto, me acerque lo suficiente para escuchar la voz de la chica. Su tono es algo firme pero bastaría de mucho más para hacerlo retroceder.

\- ¿Cariño? – mencione colocando una mano en el bolsillo. Ella volteó de prisa y sus ojos chocolates chocaron con los míos, entendiendo por unos segundos porque John no la dejaba ir… pero al parecer ellos traían algo más que el imbécil no se daba cuenta… y para ser sinceros tampoco yo estaba seguro del todo. Una sonrisa amable, salió de mis labios al notar que ella es algo baja y que su vestido solo hacía que la imaginación de un hombre pudiera volar rápidamente – Te estaba buscando, ¿Dónde te habías metido?

¿Seguirá el plan? Bueno si quiere ser rescata, lo hará, pensé.

Ella me veía con ojos discretos y a la vez asombrados. Yo solo sonreía ante la gran interrupción que había ocasionado y que por supuesto ella ignoraba. Me analizo mientras el invitado cambio de posición para dirigirse hacia mí.

\- Edward – comento John para verme y sonreír tan hipócritamente como siempre. Ocultaba la molestia en su voz

\- McCarthy – pronuncie con la misma insuficiencia que él, para que tuviera mi atención. - ¿Invitado o colado?

Sonrió mientras enarcaba una ceja.

\- Pensé que estas son fiestas aburridas para ti – hablo mientras se ponía al costado de la chica. Que no decía nada aún. – Así que volviste

\- Muy a tu pesar – comente para poner más intensidad a mis ojos – y no solo yo

\- Ya veo – hablo para poner sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras yo deslizaba mis ojos hacia la chica, que hasta ahora solo se había mantenido al margen - ¿Entonces vienes con él?

La muchacha deslizo suavemente sus ojos hacia mi lado.

\- Solo cuando te encuentras con las personas incorrectas, son aburridas las fiestas – susurre para luego centrarme en la chica. - Te estuve buscando por todas partes

Ella deslizo sus ojos rápidamente hacia alrededor, se mordió el labio inferior.

Qué curioso gesto.

\- Lo siento – logro decir apenas en un susurro – la casa es algo grande

\- Así que tu vienes con ella – menciono cruzándose de brazos John

\- No es que venga con alguien o no simplemente usted tiene que aprender a no molestar a personas que no han intercambiado palabra

El tono suave que utilizo, con el toque preciso de "no me jodas" tan prudente para este tipo de ocasiones.

\- Me salió culta y cortes la señorita – rio un poco John para cruzarse de brazos y ella entorno los ojos

Yo quizás no conozca a la señorita y no tengo experiencia con las mujeres pero no hay que pensar mucho para notar que no debió decir aquello.

\- Si vengo sola o acompañada, eso a usted no le importa. A mí me habla con más respeto porque yo no lo conozco y tampoco quiero conocerlo, así que no vuelva a tocarme porque la próxima vez no hablar.

De pronto ella se dio media vuelta y me quedo viendo para luego ponerse en marcha. Mientras yo me quedaba ahí parado.

\- Es una chica muy fuerte – comento John al verla, pero su rostro traía otra expresión, una mirada que no podía describir – me parece que la veré más seguido

\- No, no lo creo – musite para ponerme en frente

\- Edward, antes de querer acaparar a todas las mujeres, primero atiende a la que se te va ir – comento mientras alzaba las cejas

Yo voltee para ver que se dirigía a la puerta equivocada. Deje la copa a un lado.

\- Solo es algo independiente – musite para encogerme de hombros – y mejor antes de venir, tienes llegar con compañía, y no trates de robar o peor aún obligar a alguien baile contigo.

Escuche vagamente lo que John me quiso decir pero para ser sinceros no estaba con ánimos de prestar atención. Me deslice entre la multitud de amigos y familiares.

Que molesto, ¿Cómo ella se movió tan rápido?

La divise cuando se encontraba por abrir la puerta pero mi rose la detuve. Ella dio un pequeño brinco y rápidamente, ella dirigió su vista a su codo, donde se hallaba aun mis dedos para luego verme con molestia y ofendida.

¿Qué se supone que le diría?

\- Hola – mi voz salió más seria de lo que me gustaría

Pasa cuando me pongo nervioso

\- Has venido sola

\- Otro acosador – musito con rabia pero no creo que se refiera a mi

\- No mal interpretes – conteste – solo te preguntaba para poder llevarte con ellos… si es que has venido con alguien

\- Puedo conducirme sola – menciono para que querer subir su guardia

Tenía que guardar la calma.

\- Si lo veo, solo que esta casa es algo grande. Ya estabas entrando por la puerta equivocada.

Ella volteo para ver la puerta de madera con unos detalles específicos. Se podía notar claramente el escudo familiar, que muy pocos conocían.

\- Cierto, el escudo de los Cullen – boto un suspiro – casi cometo una equivocación

Se quedó en silencio como si recordara algo mientras yo trataba de guardar el asombro.

¿Quién es ella?

\- ¿No eres de porque aquí? – salió de mis labios mucho antes que pudiera detenerme

Rayos eso sonó mal, pensé al notar su mirada y su leve alzada de cejas.

\- Si te refieres a que si tengo una fortuna o pertenezco a un club. No, no soy de por aquí

\- Lo siento sonó mal, me dejas guiarte para llevarte con tus amigos

\- La verdad estaba buscando la salida solo que el jardín es grande y no sé porque rayos esta casa es como un laberinto.

\- Te vas a casa entonces – le comente porque no la culpo, si yo pudiera me escaparía – ven por aquí, te conduzco a la salida.

\- Gracias – me brindo una sonrisa amable

Genial al menos pude hacerla sonreír.

Nos encaminamos a la salida y al llegar a la puerta volteamos a la derecha donde se encontraba los autos. Ella se detuvo de pronto para notar todos los carros de lujos.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – mencione sonriendo de lado, ya que sé que causa su impresión

Si. Lo que más amo de los hobbies de mi familia es el buen gusto por los autos.

\- Es que yo no traje auto – susurro a penas, sorprendiéndome una vez más porque sencillamente no dijo lo que preví

\- Pensé que …

\- Me trajo una amiga pero la verdad ya no quiero incomodar. Pediré un taxi.

\- Claro que no, yo te llevo – comente porque en definitiva me quería ir. Es más puedo asegurar que el cumpleañero no se encuentra en su propia fiesta.

\- No, tú tienes una fiesta por la cual regresar. Además, es probable que la familia Cullen quiera verte, lo digo porque parece que conocieras el lugar.

Espera ¿Ella dijo que?

\- Piensas que soy un invitado – le dije en voz alta y moviendo mi cabeza – yo soy

\- Edward – mencionaba una chica que venía corriendo hacia mí – Cuantos años

Rayos, ella aquí.

\- Jessica – le dije con voz cortes antes de se acercara abrazarme como es su costumbre – no pensé verte aquí

\- Claro que iba a venir, donde está el cumpleaños – decía animada mientras volteaba a todos lados

\- No lo sé – musite en el instante que la señorita estaba por irse

\- Espera – mis manos se dirigieron a su brazo pero recordé de inmediato su rechazo al contacto, mi mano baja y sube por su brazo para ver qué área tocar. Con la yema del dedo toque su hombro descubierto

Se exalto levemente, volteo a verme para fruncir el ceño.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – su voz me transmitía "un qué quieres ahora"

\- Te dije que te acompañaría – musite en el instante que colocaba una mano en el bolsillo

\- Tienes una cita – musito en el instante que observaba a la chica

\- No tengo una cita para hoy

Ella enarco una ceja

\- Me refiero a que no tengo o espero a alguien – realmente es así, no tenía un buen motivo para quedarme ahí

\- De igual manera, yo me retiro disfrute la fiesta y no pierda el tiempo, muchas gracias. – sonrió amablemente

\- Yo te asegure que te llevaría y así lo hare – sino me ponía firme ella no accedería.

\- Edward – volvió anuncia Jessica. Gire mi cabeza para verla

\- Jessica ¿Sabes quién llego a venir? ¡John! – musite fingiendo emoción

\- ¿Logro venir? – menciono asombrada y con una sonrisa

\- Claro que si – musite dándole todo el entusiasmo posible

\- ¡Qué bien, iré corriendo a verlo!

Salió prácticamente como una flecha hacia la dirección de John.

\- Estoy segura que John no le gustara verla – comento sonriendo nuevamente al verla irse

\- ¿Él te molesto primero no es así?

Asintió, riendo brevemente.

\- No te preocupes, además no hay mucho que pueda hacer, su hermana es alguien que no ve muy seguido

\- ¿Su hermana? – pregunto con curiosidad

\- Claro, Jessica es hermana de John… dos personalidades muy distintas – mencione recordando lo amigable que es Jessica y lo extremadamente fastidioso que es el hermano mayor de los McCarthy

\- Increíble

Ella deslizo un mechón de sus cabellos detrás de su oreja y en el mismo movimiento saco su celular del bolso.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Llamando un taxi – se encogió de hombros

\- Espera tengo alguien de mi confianza – mencione para rápidamente mandar un mensaje

\- Eres muy… insistente – comento ella tratando de ser lo más amable posible

\- Convincente – susurre en el instante que el taxi se acercaba hacia la entrada.

Camino hacia la puerta y la abrió para poder entrar, de pronto sus ojos se clavaron en mi desde el asiento. En un segundo ella entendió que estaría de pie en la puerta hasta que me dejara un espacio para subir. Suspiro y se movió con pereza hacia un lado. Una vez dentro, se escuchó el motor y nos fuimos.

\- No te alejaras – susurro de repente después del silencio que se creó.

\- Tu necesitabas escapar de tu amiga, y no sé porque pero aunque no lo creas yo necesitaba respirar. Nos hemos ayudado mutuamente – le sonríe –puedes pensar que hoy fue tu acto de ayudar.

Se quedó en silencio viendo por la ventana. Estaba pensativa.

\- ¿Estas molesta? – sonaba más que una afirmación

\- No – dijo ella rompió esa seriedad – es solo que no pensaba que esta noche terminaría así

\- Señorita ya estamos por llegar a la carretera – indico el taxista

Ella rápidamente indico la dirección y no pude escuchar bien. Me quedaba observar puntos claves para acordarme.

\- Quizás tu noche perfecta hubiera sido, encontrarte con un hombre atractivo, galante, que te saca a bailar y te dijera las cosas románticas que un hombre suele decir

Rio un poco, pero no sé si las cosas que comente o porque se reía de mí.

La curiosidad querer conocer todo y saber todo, una cualidad muy buena para el detective pero no para la persona que acaba de conocer.

\- ¿Un hombre? Eso es lo que menos busco ahora – dijo viéndome con incredulidad – Además las cosas que describes solo son para las adolescentes y no creo verme así… - tomo una pausa – Vine para complacer a una amiga, pero ella tuvo que hablar con su novio para presentarme algunos chicos y yo no quería conocer a nadie, es más no me interesa conocer a nadie, por salir como pueda me choque con arrogante que no sabía ubicarse y ahora me encuentro aquí en un taxi, acompañada de alguien que no pensé que se iba a tomar en serio en dejarme hasta mi casa

\- Entiendo. Noche complicada – mencione para cuando ella volteo a verme y solo asentir - ¿Por qué no quieres conocer a nadie?

\- No es algo que debería saberlo o yo contarlo – contesto cortante. Mis ojos se clavaron de pronto en su collar, es plata sin duda y con un pequeño diamante azul.

\- ¿Qué miras? – menciono ella con curiosidad

\- Tu collar me llamo la atención…

\- Es un regalo familiar a decir verdad, lo tengo desde pequeña… - comento para ver el dije – según Rene vale mucho dinero pero yo no lo creo así.

\- Disculpa ¿Quién?

\- Rene, lo siento, es mi madre.

Entonces ella no sabe que lleva un diamante que adorna su cuello. Entonces descartamos que es una chica materialista.

\- Ya estamos cerca – comento de pronto cuando el taxi daba vuelta a la esquina

\- Que rápido – se escapó de mis labios antes que yo pudiera detenerlo

\- Siempre es más rápido cuando uno vuelve – contesto ella segundo después que le indicara al conductor por donde tenía que estacionarse.

A los pocos minutos, ella ya se encontraba afuera del auto y tratando de pagarle al taxista pero esta vez yo me adelante.

\- Descuida, también me llevara de regreso – comente para interponerme entre el conductor y ella. Que no dejaba de verla por el espejo retrovisor durante todo el camino.

\- Suficiente con que me traigas hasta acá, permíteme pagar…

\- No, tranquila. Además piénsalo de esta manera… no se suponía que ibas a gastar en algo que no tenías planeado. Solo son veinte dólares… puedo con ello.

Me encogí de hombros, ella lo pensó y guardo su dinero mientras solo asentía.

\- De acuerdo, buenas noches y gracias por traerme Edward – decía ella rápidamente para luego girarse y dirigirse a su puerta para sacar la llave.

\- Buenas noches y gracias por seguir la corriente con John

Ella solo realizo una sonrisa amable y entro sin decir más. Las luces de la sala se prendieron y decidí irme.

.

.

.

No podía creerlo yo acompañando a una mujer hasta su casa ¿Hace cuánto no hacia eso? Me pregunte al poner una mano en la baranda y subir con pesadez las escaleras que me llevarían hasta la planta donde se encontraba mi cuarto.

\- ¿Alguien se escapó de su propia bienvenida y la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermano? – musitaba Rosalie mientras subía rápido para ponerse a mi altura

\- Sabes que esas fiestas son solo pretextos para que tú puedas decorar la casa a tu antojo – la despeine un poco y su cara se puso roja

\- No hagas eso – mencionaba tratando de arreglarse - ¿A dónde fuiste?

\- Por ahí – comentaba para ver como los invitados se iban yendo

\- A mamá no le gusto que te fueras de la nada – decía para adelantarse un poco

\- Así es. No me gusto – pronuncia Esme al sigilosamente colocarse detrás de nosotros – Edward, sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso…

\- Y tú sabes que yo detesto que me organicen algo así… tanta gente solo es un motivo más para derrochar el dinero.

\- No es así… tu sabes que te extraño mucho, además también fue el cumpleaños de tu hermano – decía para tomar mi brazo y seguir subiendo hasta llegar – y disculpa a tu padre… solo pensó que la carrera de medicina iba a ser lo mejor para ti…

\- Lo entiendo pero después de cuatro años no pensé que le siguiera afectando lo mismo

\- Se le pasara – comento para darme un beso en la mejilla y sonreír abiertamente - ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?

\- No lo sé mamá pero seguro más de una semana – le dije para sostener sus manos. Ella sonrío y eso me basto para tranquilizarme

\- Ve a descansar has llegado de tu viaje solo un par de horas – menciono ella pero una sombra nos interrumpió.

\- Edward – decía mi padre para verme tratando de esquivar la mirada

\- Carlisle – comente del mismo modo

Entonces note como mi madre y mi hermana se alejaban para darnos nuestro espacio.

\- Hijo, solo quería decirte que… bueno…

\- Lo entiendo papá – me adelante para pasarme las manos por los cabellos – sé que abandone la carrera de medicina y que eso te afecto mucho… lo siento ¿Si? Pero no me hacía feliz…

\- ¿Ser profesor de música te hace feliz? – me preguntaba con asombro

\- Si… - detestaba mentirle pero no podía hacer más que eso – si me hace feliz, me va bien…

\- Pues… tratare de comprenderlo… - comento para solo girar sus pies para irse a su recamara

Siempre hacia lo mismo ante un tema incomodo pero no había nada más de lo que yo pudiera hacer. Moví mi cabeza y antes de dirigirme a mi cuarto alguien más tuvo que aparecer.

\- Hermano… no dejaste que Alice se despidiera de ti – menciono Jasper tirándome un codazo para verme

\- Al parecer alguien no dejo que Alice se despidiera de mi – le señale la corbata desaliñada y sus cabellos desordenados.

\- Es mi chica – musito para sentir orgullo de tan solo pronunciarlo – y necesitaba de mi atención

\- De acuerdo – comente porque no es un tema en el cual yo podría salir ganando.

\- Escuche los rumores que te fuiste con una chica – menciono codeándome mientras yo caminaba a mi antiguo cuarto

\- Pero regrese

\- Entonces no es cosa seria – dijo encogiéndose de hombros para colocar las manos en su bolsillo

\- Solo la acompañe hasta un lugar y listo, no se trata de cosa seria o no… además no intime con ella si esa fue tu pregunta

\- Si tú lo dices… bueno me voy a dormir – decía para a bostezar y en caminarse a su cuarto

\- Gracias por la bienvenida – le grite un poco a su espalda

\- Cuando quieras – decía alzando la mano sin voltear.

Un viaje pesado, una bienvenida que no pedí con amigos fastidiosos y situaciones difíciles, con un cumpleaños a medio asistir pero… con su lado positivo. Meditaba mientras me echaba en la cama para descansar un poco. La chica que no sabía que estaba completamente aburrida y obligada en venir a mi ceremonia. Ahora que me pongo a pensar, ella no sabía quién soy, de otra manera me hubiera reconocido… entonces ella en definitiva no forma de ningún círculo social que mi familia pueda tener… entonces ¿Cómo entro? Recordé vagamente sus palabras… "Yo vine simplemente… vine para quedar bien con una amiga"…Son palabras tan sencillas, pero que encierran un gran misterio… es eso o es que en definitiva estaba tan aburrido en la fiesta que necesitaba un escape. Me estire un poco más y me quite los zapatos solo para quedarme dormido minutos después.

.

.

.

POV BELLA

\- Preocupación es lo que tenía señorita

Diez de la mañana y Alice se comportaba como una mamá gallina. Yo hacía mis cosas mientras ordenaba cada documento en su lugar.

\- Alice respira – comentaba para ver cómo se tomaba un respiro y continuaba el discurso que debí esperarla, que como es posible, que me iba sola, que pudo pasarme algo… y etc.

\- Nunca más me vuelvas hacer eso… - finalizo su oración en el instante que mis ojos se deslizaron de la pantalla a la pequeña.

\- La verdad sí. Debí avisarte que me iba, segundo no creo que te sintieras tan desanimada con mi partida; ya que si no fuese por mí, tú no te enteras que ya me había retirado. Y por último, esa velada tenía que ver más contigo que conmigo Alice… yo solo fui por obligación además como no salir de ese lugar, si querías presentarme a chicos. Entiende de una vez, no estoy para eso y tampoco lo voy a estar, punto se acabó la discusión. Ahora – musite para tomar mi pequeña mochila – si gustas me puedes acompañar para almorzar

\- Isabella, los pacientes del turno tarde ¿Ya están programado? – me decía mi jefe apenas aproximándose por la puerta. - Alice ¿Por qué no me sorprende el verte aquí?

Musito con un tono de diversión en su voz.

\- Como todas las tardes vengo a secuestrar a Bella

\- Ya veo, ¿Jasper las acompañara? – decía mientras se aproximaba con un documento, mostrando un sonrisa de oreja a oreja

\- Si Carlisle – comento mi amiga con una confianza extrema – Jasper estaba abajo esperándonos…

\- ¿Cómo pueden tener tantas energías después de la reunión de anoche? … que por cierto, Isabella no te vi ahí, pensé que vendría

\- La señorita decidió irse temprano – comento segundos antes que pudiera musitar algo

\- Lo siento mucho doctor Cullen, solo tenía que regresar temprano por Austin – comente para recibir los papeles que me daba para luego guardarlos

\- Los hijos – menciono con pesar – La entiendo… ¿A todo esto como esta Austin? Ya es hora de su revisión medica

\- Si claro, en cuanto pueda lo traeré

\- Bueno ya vámonos Bella… - musito Alice jalándome del brazo – hasta luego Carlisle

\- Hasta luego niñas

Nos retiramos con las regañadas de Alice hasta que estuvimos en el ascensor. No paso ni dos minutos cuando entonces comenzó el cuestionario que tanto estaba evitando.

\- De acuerdo… ¿Cómo es él?

\- Hummm es como un ser humano, Alice – musite siendo sarcástica y ella se cruzó de brazos

\- Me lo debes Swan – comento para enarcar una ceja

\- Es un chico alto – le indique el tamaño – ojos claros, verdes para ser exactos y con cabello cobrizo… nada nuevo – me encogí de hombros

\- Y muy galante – decía dando pequeños suspiros mientras salía del ascensor – pero que suertuda… ¿Te dijo su nombre?

\- Si claro pero esa información es clasificada…

\- Vamos Bella dímelo – cuando se ponía arrogar es el instante que tenía que pararla

\- Alice, no te lo voy a decir… lo buscaras por internet y no pararas hasta no saber quién es – decía para tomar asiento en la mesita que estaba libre

\- Su nombre eso es todo lo que pido – junto sus manos para apoyarla sus codos y poner pucheros

\- No – conteste susurrando

\- ¿No qué? – mencionaba Jasper a nuestras espaldas trayendo una bandeja llena de comida "solo para Alice"

\- Bella conoció a alguien y no me quiere decir su nombre – comento la pequeña rufián mientras yo le lanzaba una mirada envenenada.

\- Bells, por el bien de todos y por el mío... ella no parara hasta que no le digas…

Ahora Jasper me veía con un puchero. Esto resultaba incomodo, suspire por lo bajo y de pronto el novio comento:

\- Me olvide traer servilletas y Alice, es mejor que comas todo sino Bella no te dirá nada

\- Bien jugado – comente sonriente porque sabía que mi amiga sufría para comer.

\- De acuerdo

Comento para tomar los cubiertos y comenzar a comer sin chistar. Convenida

\- Está bien – mencione y una vez que Jasper se fuera susurre – Edward, el chico se llama Edward

\- ¿Edward? – comento ella extrañadísima – bueno no es un nombre común… déjame recordar habían algunos Edward en esa fiesta…

\- ¿Así? – dije para ayudarme del tenedor y capturar una papá – pues yo solo conocí a uno

\- Que graciosa – menciono ella haciendo caso omiso a mi broma – estaban algunos amigos de Jasper que también se llama Edward, al igual que su hermano pero no cuenta porque se fue de la fiesta, dudo que lo hayas visto… bueno seguro lo averiguare después

\- ¿Qué no tienes que trabajar como asistente? – comente para tratar de no reírme

\- La verdad sí, pero puedo pensarlo mientras hago mis cosas

\- Ya te lo dijo – menciono Jasper trayendo las servilletas y sentándose con nosotros – es bueno verte feliz.

\- Gracias – enarque una ceja mientras ambos se reían.

\- Es bueno que trabajemos en el mismo edificio ¿No crees? – menciono el enamorado mientras masticaba una manzana

\- Claro, Bella está trabajando para tu padre en un, nada pequeño, consultorio. Yo en la parte de arriba con el señor todo renegón Arnoldo y tu amor como un envidiable arquitecto con su estudio algunas plantas más arriba.

\- Suena como si todo estuviéramos apretados – mencione al tomar un poco de agua. Sin embargo, alguien tuvo que poner volumen al televisor.

"Muy buenas tardes, público televidente. Tenemos información sobre el caso McCain, al parecer dieron otro duro golpe y el FBI no pudo atrapar a tiempo a la reconocida mafia. Las imágenes de esta persona, que nos brindó el FBI están circulando por todas las redes sociales si usted logra verlo o reconocerlo de aviso al FBI, que estarán dando una recompensa por el más mínimo detalle que brinden…"

Proyectaron la imagen en cuestión de segundos, los cuales fueron suficientes para que yo me quedara estática. Sentía como palidecía y hasta podría decir que había cortado el canal de respiración.

\- ¿Bella? – menciono Jasper llamando mi atención - ¿Estás bien?

\- Si – contesto Alice por mí, ya que no podía emitir palabra alguna – es solo que a Bella no le gusta cuando su comida llega fría ¿No es así?

Solo atine asentir a la vaga excusa que brindo por mí. Suspire, tratando que todo volviera como antes, pero se me hacía imposible. Jasper y Alice hablaban de todo un poco mientras… yo solo repetía la imagen que estaba en mi cabeza. Me apresure en comer y ver el reloj a cada minuto para ver si podía volver a la recepción, mis averiguaciones me harían calmar todo mi preocupación. Al cabo de unos largos minutos, con sonrisas fingidas y con tan solo monosílabos vagos, llegue desesperadamente a mi escritorio.

\- ¿Se puede saber que paso allá? – comentaba sumamente preocupada Alice que se ponía a mi lado

\- Es por algo que escuche en la noticia – decía mientras estaba por investigar pero recordé que si mi amiga lograba relacionarlo podía estar en peligro.

Me mordí el labio inferior porque no sabía cómo decirle que me dejara sola.

\- ¿Lo de McCain? – pronuncio extrañada y frunciendo el ceño – pero Richard… ¿No tiene otro apellido?

\- Si… - conteste moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro; ya que también había considerado la misma idea – pero desde que me fui no supe nada más de él, es mejor que trate de investigar si se trata del mismo hombre…

\- De ser así – susurro mientras consideraba sus palabras - ¿Crees que podría estar cerca de ustedes?

Mi cuerpo se tensó abruptamente, mi mano derecha que estaba puesta en el mouse hacían notar de más las venas que se tenía que ver por la presión que ejercía por el simple hecho que ese hombre podría estar cerca de mi familia… de mi hijo.

\- Bella… es mejor no sacar conclusiones apresuradas… - musito ella al ponerme un mano en el hombro – seguro no se trata de él, deber ser otra persona… solo tienes que estar con la mente clara… - decía al instante que su celular comenzaba a sonar. – Rayos, el jefe… me tengo que ir pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo

Ay, Alice… mientras menos sepas es mejor, pensé

\- Claro amiga – dije para esbozar una sonrisa que no llego hasta mi mirada – sé que cuento contigo

Sonrió un poco y luego se alejó para subir por el ascensor. Una vez su silueta no estaba a mi alrededor, comencé a escribir en la computadora sobre el caso McCain. Después de unos varios minutos, solo pude averiguar que es un mafioso de hace diez años, lo buscan por diferentes delitos internacionales sobre todo… llegando a la conclusión que no puede ser él… o al menos aparenta ser así. Sé que tenía negocios sucios y hasta cosas peores vi en esos documentos pero no ninguno involucraba temas de otros países… Suspire mientras veía la imagen que brindo el FBI… es muy distinto de Richard desde las facciones hasta la forma de mirar. Sin duda, tenía muchas dudas y lo peor es que no podía resolverlas de la misma manera que estas me encontraban a mí. Bote un largo suspiro hasta que el intercomunicador comenzó a sonar.

\- Isabella, Isabella

\- Doctor Cullen – comente tratando de sonar con suma tranquilidad viendo el reloj, apenas son la tres de la tarde - ¿Dígame en que lo puedo ayudar?

\- Podrías pasarme la historia clínica del…

\- Señor Peterson – le comente mientras ya estaba tomando el documento del escritorio.

\- Si y también cancele la cita de la señora Banks…

\- Por supuesto, lo pasare para el viernes – mencione una vez que cerraba las ventanas del navegador – como también me comunico

\- Perfecto

\- Estoy en camino a su consultorio doctor

Este día no podía ponerse más interesante. Me encamine por el pasadizo con pasos suaves mientras consideraba todas las opciones, no debería estar tan pendiente de esto. Ya paso varios años, estoy segura que si quisiera encontrarme lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho.

\- ¿Se puede pasar? – pregunte una vez estuve en la puerta

\- Adelante Isabella – decía el doctor que se encontraba en un video llamada con su esposa.

\- Doctor, disculpe aquí le traigo el documento…

\- Muchas gracias – comento al recibirme el folder mientras con la otra mano seguía sosteniendo el teléfono

\- Isabella, querida… ¿Qué paso contigo? – menciono la señora Esme sorprendida y a la vez… ¿molesta?

\- Disculpe no la entiendo – mencione para mover mi cabeza y contornear los ojos

¿Tanto podría haberme afectado esa noticia?

\- Ayer no te vi – comenzó a decir

\- Hace unos minutos comentábamos que no te vimos en la fiesta de anoche – me explico el doctor

\- Lo lamento señora Esme, fui solo unos breves minutos. Tenía que regresar a tiempo a mi casa – conteste mientras recogía algunos documentos del escritorio

\- La próxima no te escapas – su risa es contagiosa, podía transmitir tranquilidad…

\- Lo tomare en cuenta – termine por decir para luego pedir permiso para retirarme y así dejar a los Cullen con su conferencia privada

Caminaba pesadamente, me sobaba un poco el cuello. Genial, ya me había tensionado. De pronto escuche como el teléfono comenzó a sonar, me daba la impresión que este hacia ruido con desesperación. Me apresure en llegar y tomar el auricular antes que colgaran.

\- Buenas tardes, consultorio del doctor Cullen

\- Buenas tardes, con la señora Isabella por favor – decía una voz que podía reconocer a kilómetros

\- Mamá por favor – comente tratando de evitar reírme – deja de imitar la voz de la directora del colegio de mi hijo

\- Es divertido – menciono segundos después que tocara el claxon

\- ¿Por qué tienes que tocar el claxon con tanta insistencia? – comente mientras sobaba un poco mi oreja

\- Es que no quieren avanzar – comentaba con suma tranquilidad

\- Tú y ese claxon… - dije al instante que mis ojos chocaron con el reloj - ¡Mamá no me digas que estas manejando mientras hablas por teléfono ya que mi hijo está contigo! ¡Dime que estas estacionada, por favor! – decía con total preocupación mientras escuchaba las risas de mi pequeño

\- Isabella, eres extremadamente preocupada… deberías relajarte, estoy con el handfree y si, Austin está conmigo pero en el asiento de atrás con su cinturón bien puesto.

\- Mamá sabes que Charlie es policía… ¿En serio quieres ganarte una multa?... ¿aparte de una discusión? – dije al instante que saca mis cosas de la cartera para acomodarlas

\- De acuerdo, solo quería decirte que ya estamos llegando a tu trabajo, a solo cinco minutos – comento de pronto haciendo que me quedara intrigada

\- ¿Te acuerdas que hoy no podré quedarme con él? Tengo una cita con tu padre

\- Ya, ya, ya – trate que cortara puesto que a veces Rene suele explayarse – está bien, que suba Austin aquí lo espero.

\- Nos vemos mañana hija, no te olvides de comprar las cosas para los alimentos de hoy. – decía al instante que volvía a tocar el claxon

\- Volví a sobarme la oreja

\- Está bien Rene

Corte la llamada antes que me que dejara sorda. En esos cinco minutos, yo estaba acomodando todo. Realmente estaba tan agradecida con el doctor Cullen, por la paciencia que tiene con mi hijo, como en ocasiones me dejaba tenerlo conmigo, sentado en uno de esos acolchonados asientos. Realmente mi hijo lo es todo para mí, y no podía si quiera pensar si en algún instante Richard lograra encontrarnos. Suspire y de pronto escuche las puertas del ascensor abrirse, dirigí mi mirada hacia la dirección que se escuchaba los sonidos de unos pequeños pero fuertes pasos.

\- Hola Mamá – decía Austin mientras me daba un abrazo – Rene me ayudo en subir al ascensor

\- Es bueno que ya alcances los botones – conteste riéndome un poco, recordando lo preocupado que estaba sobre su tamaño, hace un par de años

\- Soy más alto que un chico promedio de mi edad – aseguro mientras se sacaba la mochila y se sentaba en su silla favorita

\- Vaya, creo que hoy se adelantara la revisión médica – musito el doctor Cullen que no logre anticipar su llega.

Rayos, creo que estoy perdiendo el toque.

\- Doctor Cullen, disculpe por no comunicarle antes – decía mientras me entregaba unos documentos – Austin tuvo que quedarse conmigo

\- Descuida Isabella – comento mientras mi hijo se para y le daba la mano al doctor

\- Buenas tardes Doctor Cullen – amablemente mi jefe le correspondió el saludo

\- Eres todo un joven educado – contesto el doctor mientras lo tomaba por el hombro

\- Mi madre me educa bien, eso y que sino saludo se molesta – se encogió de hombros

Mi jefe se rio un poco mientras yo trataba de ocultar mi rostro de la vergüenza.

\- Bueno aprovechemos que has venido para tu revisión médica – comento al ponerse a su lado y caminar juntos con la mano puesta en su hombro

\- Claro – dijo para poner sus manos dentro de su chaqueta

\- Isabella, al terminar con Austin ya puede irse a casa. El señor Peterson me llamo para cancelar la cita y en vista que hoy tengo reunión es mejor retirarnos temprano – sugirió cuando estaba por girar el pasadizo

\- Está bien doctor y muchas gracias.

Me estire un poco en cuanto se fueron, había sido un día algo pesado. Felizmente hoy saldría temprano. Me gire para terminar de apagar la computadora, ordenar mi escritorio y mi silla para después enviarle un mensaje Alice diciéndole que saldría temprano porque Austin esta aquí. Dando la espalda al ascensor, escuche a los pocos segundos que se abría, no voltee hasta que musitaron:

\- Disculpe señorita, se encontraba el doctor Cullen disponible…

Yo voltee despacio mientras decía:

\- Por supuesto, me podría decir quien lo buscaba para…

Entonces me interrumpí de golpe; ya que no podía creer lo que veía. ¿Qué hacía Edward aquí? No pude evitar verlo de pies a cabeza, note que en sus ojos también cruzaba el asombro. Llevaba una camisa sport elegante con unos pantalones que le quedaban bien. Su sonrisa tímida salió a flote tratando de cortar el silencio que se propago por el espacio que nos rodeaba.

\- No lo puedo creer ¿Tu? – comento Edward con una voz tan sutil

\- Tú que haces… ¿Aquí? – musite confundida - ¿Me estas siguiendo?

El rio un poco, tomo aire para decir:

\- ¿Qué? ¿En serio piensas que te estoy siguiendo?

\- Es que no sé qué pensar… están…

Realizo una sonrisa traviesa para luego poner sus manos en los bolsillos y decir suavemente:

\- Si lo sé, están inusual pero no, no estoy siguiéndote… solo ocurre que…

De pronto otra voz musical, apareció sin que yo lo detectara. ¿Pero qué está pasando?

\- Pensé que ya te habías ido – comentaba Alice la instante que los dos volteábamos

\- Es que… - dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que nos viéramos rápidamente hasta que Alice llego donde nos encontrábamos

\- Esperen… no entiendo… ¿Ustedes ya se conocen? – pregunto Alice al poner sus manos en la cintura y enarcar una ceja

\- Creo que en eso estábamos – dijo encogiéndose de hombros Edward

Me sentía súper confundida ¿Cómo Alice puede saber quién es?

\- Pero que complicados… al parecer ni uno de los dos sabe quién es el otro

Se desplego un silencio absoluto y Alice musito:

\- Bien yo los presentare… Bella, él es Edward Cullen mi cuñado y Edward ella es Isabella Swan mi mejor amiga que solo te pude comentar algo breve

Me quede en silencio petrificada por la información.

\- ¿Tu cuñado?

\- ¿Tú mejor amiga? – dijo el asombrado estaba tan perplejo como yo

\- Si a la pregunta de los dos – decía Alice para luego cruzarse de brazos

Alice estaba siendo completamente ignorante al tema que yo conocía Edward porque fue el hombre cortes quien me llevo hasta casa. No podía creer que tenía al frente mío al hijo mayor de los Cullen, y yo tratándolo como un perfecto desconocido. Entonces en ese instante escuche un par de pasos que se acercaban.

\- Mamá estoy de regreso

Yo voltee rápidamente mientras veía que el doctor Carlisle lo traía con la mano puesta en su hombro.

\- Austin – musite perpleja

\- ¿Mamá? – hablo Edward completamente sorprendido

¡Rayos! Mucha información para alguien que hace poco se entera que no solo conozco a su familia sino que trabajo para ellos y que resulta que soy madre... deslice mis ojos hacia su rostro mientras mi pequeño se ponía a mi lado. Si, estaba perplejo.

* * *

Hola lectores de todo el mundo! Es un gusto volver a saludarlos… Sé que me aleje por mucho tiempo de ustedes y quiero decirles que la universidad entre otras cosas, hicieron que no publicara constantemente. Sin embargo, estoy reorganizando muchas cosas para que vuelvan las actualizaciones. Por ello, que más de ejemplo que aquí les traigo un capítulo más de este fic. Sé que la espera ha sido mucha pero quiero agradecerles por su apoyo que hace que me siga inspirando para redactar estas historias. Espero le gusten mucho esta capítulo, como saben me gusta interactuar con ustedes y gracias por sus comentarios al igual que sus me encanta en Facebook.

Bueno chicas espero verlas más seguidos. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Espero sus comentarios y conéctense al Facebook para darles más novedades por ahí el grupo se llama WORLD OF MAYITO. Hasta el proximo capitulo Bye bye, Au revoir y Addio :)


End file.
